Fun Nights at Freddy's
by Disturbed KoRn
Summary: What REALLY happens from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m.
1. Prologue

"Let's see, I should arrive at the place right about... now." Spoke Mike Schmidt, an average looking fellow, trying to find a job. And the only one he could find was a security guard for some sort of pizza place. He was following the directions on the newspaper, and he saw the place "Freddy Fazbear's pizza, huh? Can't say I've been here before..."

"Ah! You must be Mike!"

"Jesus! Oh sorry you startled me." the man laugh, and held out his hand.

"The name's Ren. Ren Styler. I am the manager of this establishment" Mike shook his hand. Ren was an older looking fellow, a little shorter than Mike, slight gray hairs on the side of his scalp, and his face had a shocking resemblance to the actor Ben Stiller.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Styler."

"Please, just call me Ren." he opened the front door to the pizza place. He lead Mike through the place until they reached a dimly lit room, it had two doors on each side, a single fan, but the most notable feature was the poster of the Freddy gang, saying CELEBRATE! "Ok Mike, listen, just watch out for the place for the night, until we open at 6 a.m. Simple, isn't it?"

"Uh, sounds like it."

"Good! Nothing really bad happens here. You can trust me! I am the law!"

"Uh... Ok."

"Well, I will be leaving now, Don't worry I'll lock up." Mr. Styler turned to leave, he stopped and looked at Mike "See you tomorrow." with that he walked out.

"See ya." The boss was gone, now Mike was all alone... so he thought. "Ok," he started to say to himself. "6 hours! That's not too bad, so let's see what we have here." Mike looked down and saw some sort of tablet. "This must be for the cameras." He picked it up looked through it and was greeted with 3 animatronics, a bear, a bunny, and a chicken. "Geez, you some creepy looking bastards aint ya." He continued to browse over the other rooms. "This job will be a piece of cake." he looked up a little and saw the cupcake with eyes, staring at him. "Well, piece of cupcake, I guess." The phone rang, Mike jumped at this sudden noise. "Who the hell." Mike answered.

"7 days... Nah! I'm just joking! Welcome to the night shift pal! My name is... Well that's not important, I'm hear to say that you will be fine!"

"Uh, thanks, what do you mean by that though?" asked Mike

"Oh nothing, just uh, well, you see..." The phone guy was hesitating.

"Please, just spit it out." Mike said.

"Well, you see, it's the animatronics."

"What about them?" Mike asked

"They, uh, seem to be in some sort of free roaming mode at night." the phone man explained. Mike laughed at him, pretty hard, so hard in fact that he snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous, just say what you want to really say."

"But, it's true! I uses to work there! Just don't let them see you, you will forcefully stuffed into a costume full of wires and mechanical parts." he explained "Being stuffed into one of those will result in terribly bad case of D. E. D. Ded." Mike wasn't believing this, but he decided to roll with it just so he can finish his job.

"Ok man, whatever you say, I'll make sure not to die."

"Just watch your power, only close your doors when absolutely necessary. Oh, and Pirate's Cove. WATCH. PIRATE'S. COVE!" He spoke with a stern voice. Mike flipped through the cameras and saw the Pirate's Cove, it was out of order.

"Ok, thanks for the help, I guess." said Mike

"Alright! Well I should let you get started. TTYL." The phone dude hung up. Mike put the phone down.

"Huh, what a crazy guy." Mike looked at his device, and looked through the camera pointed at the stage. All three characters were there. But for a split second it looked like all three of them were staring right into the camera. Mike rubbed his eyes and looked again, they were in their normal positions. "Huh, must be seeing things."

_**NEXT CHAPTER: R U READY 4 FREDDY?**_

_**Well, this is my take on this creepy ass game.**_

_**Yes, this is a comedy, but I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Well, till next time**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	2. Episode 1: Meet the Fazbear Gang

"Psst, guys." a voice whispered "I- I think the coast is clear." The one whispering was Chica, the chicken animatronic of Freddy's gang

"Now, Chica. Are you 100 % sure?" asked Bonnie, the bunny animatronic. Bonnie looked to her, but saw she wasn't on the stage, she was off it.

"I'm sure Bonnie! Tell him Freddy!" Freddy, the bear, and leader of his gang, walked up to Bonnie and patted his shoulder.

"Loosen up Bonnie, everything's fine." Bonnie dropped his guitar and stretched.

"Man, what a pain. Singing those same damn songs over and over really makes me irritable at night." This is Bonnie, your typical tough guy, and a very arrogant person. He plays guitar for the Fazbear group, and if he really wanted to he could shred the equivalent to that of Joe Satriani, or John 5. He voice is similar to that of the Street Fighter character Balrog.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Bonnie." spoke Freddy, The, hands down, smartest one of all three of them. Freddy is the type of guy who would much rather read a good book then get involved with the fads of the modern world. Despite this he is really good singer. His voice is quite normal, maybe a hint of British in there, but not too over the top.

"Yeah Bonnie! You should listen to Freddy more often!" spoke Chica. She's very naive, and at times a screw up, but she's very ignorant to her own misdeeds. She's very over the top, getting excited for the littlest of things. In her free time she likes to attempt to make pizzas, her favorite food, even though she can't necessarily feel hunger. Her voice is high pitched, and she is very boisterous, always trying to be the center of attention. "He is very smart and stuff!"

"Whatever." Bonnie said. "So what we are gonna do for the night?" Bonnie asked. Freddy thought a bit, then spoke.

"I heard that we have ourselves a new night guard."

"Oh what fun! I just love new friends!" shouted an excited Chica. "Let's go meet him or her!" Chica started to walk off.

"Chica wait." spoke Freddy, "Do you guys wanna stop by Foxy's place?" Bonnie and Chica looked at each other.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." said Chica. "He's been acting... Weird lately."

"Yeah Freddy, I think we should leave him alone."

"Oh come on guys, I know we and Foxy have had some complications in the past, but he is still one of us."

"Listen Freddy," Bonnie began "I fear no animatronic. But that thing." Bonnie leaned into Freddy's ear, and whispered. "It freaks me out."

"Oh, knock it off you two. Let's just pay him a little visit." inquired Freddy." Bonnie and Chica looked at each other once more, and said at the same time:

"Fine." The three walked to Pirate's Cove. It had an 'Out of Order' sign, and it was covered with a curtain. Freddy leaned into the curtain and spoke.

"Uh, Foxy, You there?" The curtain parted, but only a little, so that all thst was visible was one of Foxy's eyes. Foxy began to speak, he speaks very slowly, and seems to whisper everything he says.

"Ohhh, hey guys... What brings you here?"

"Well, we thought we'd just stop by, see how you are."

"I'm doing fine, thanks for stopping by."

"Hey, Foxy! Did'ya hear we have a new security guard!" exclaimed Chica.

"Really? Huh, maybe I'll pay him or her a visit some time."

"You can tag along if you want." Freddy said

"Oh. Uh, not now. I'm... busy." said Foxy very suspiciously.

"With what?" asked Chica, very curiously.

"It's not important for you to know... I'll see you guys later." Foxy closed the curtain.

"That guy's a freak!" shouted Bonnie

"I heard that." Foxy spoke from behind the curtain.

"Come on guys, let's go meet the guard." Freddy began to walk, the other two followed. After walking a little bit they saw the open door, to the security room. "There he is guys."

"Oh boy! Can I see him first!" asked Chica

"Outta my way Chica!" Bonnie said pushing her out of his way a little. "Imma meet him first. I'm gonna give him a greeting he'll never forget!" Bonnie walked up to the open door. "Hey neighbor! We just came by to say-" The door slammed shut. Bonnie paused, a little stunned, he turned to his two friends, pointed at the door, and shouted. "Did that shit just happen!"

"It appears so Bonnie."

"Oh! He's shy! Isn't that cute?" exclaimed Chica.

"Oh! Yeah! It is cute Chica! So cute in fact, that I'm gonna rip his skull out!" Bonnie was irritated.

"Bonnie, temper, temper." Said Freddy waving his finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks mom." said Bonnie, sarcastically.

"Why don't we try the other side?" asked Chica.

"Sounds good, let's go." Freddy walked off, followed by his friends

"I can't believe that jerk slammed the door in my face. My face! Does he know who he's messing with!? I'm gonna deck him!"

"Bonnie, shut up." said Freddy nonchalantly. The group kept walking.

_**(In Mike's office)**_

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap." Mike is kinda panicking right now. "What the hell kinda place is this!" Mike just saw that the animatronics do indeed move on their own, and now he has to survive till 6 a.m. It is currently 4 a.m. "Ok, get a hold of yourself Mike!" Mike slapped himself really hard in the face. "I've been through a lot worse than this. I've survived Black Friday, I won that Street Fighter tourney a while ago, and I didn't cry at a wedding!" Mike was gettin' pumped! He stood on his chair and shouted to the heavens. "Come at me robots! I am Mike Schmidt, destroyer of evil!" Mike sat down and presses the light button to the right side of the room. There staring at him was Chica. Mike let out a little girl scream and closed the door. "I am not ready for Freddy, I am not ready for Freddy, I am not ready for Freddy..."

_**(Back to the Freddy Gang)**_

"Well I can see him through this window, and he sounds like a girl, how cute! He's not half bad looking either."

"Well, at least we got his name." said Freddy

"Oh, Mike Schmidt. I'm going to kill you! And kill you! And kill you!" shouted Bonnie

"Jesus Bonnie, you're really pissed aren't you?"

"Shut up Chica! Let me at him!"

"There's nothing we can do, these doors are sealed shut." Freddy looked at his wrist, there was a watch there. "Woah guys, almost opening time. Better get to our posts."

"Freddy, where did you get a watch?" asked Chica

"Found it." Freddy said. Bonnie looked through the window, he saw Mike sucking his thumb.

"Oh, Mike, I'm going to get you tomorrow, you just wait, you mother fu-"

"Bonnie! Watch yo profanity!"

"Right, sorry Chica." The gang made their way back to the stage. When they made it to the stage, it was two minutes to 6. Freddy spoke, as they were getting into position.

"Hey guys, I heard there is going to be a birthday party today."

"Aw hell..." uttered Bonnie, the time became 6 a.m.

_**(Back in Mike's office)**_

Mike crawled out from under the desk and looked at his watch.

"Holy crap! it's 6! I did it!" Mike ran out the room, and bolted for the exit. There he ran into Mr. Styler.

"Ah! Mike! How was your first night? Pretty uneventful amiright?"

"Uh," Mike didn't want to say anything, he couldn't handle going back to the funny farm. "Yup uneventful. So, how about me money?"

"Ha! Did you not read the newspaper? You get it at the end of the week!" Mike's face went white.

"Excuse me."

"You get it on Friday! And you can't leave now. You signed a contract!"

"I didn't sign any contract..."

"Yes you did, it's right here!" Mr. Styler held up a paper to Mike.

"Is that blood?"

"Well see you tomorrow Mike!" Mr. Styler went into the building, to open up for the little kiddies. Mike just stood there for a couple of minutes before walking off. While walking away from the pizza place, he said to himself

"These are not gonna be fun nights..."

_**Well, here is the first episode. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I don't how often I'll be able to make episodes, because I have internet rarely. But I'll try to keep a steady pace if I can.**_

_**What do you think of the characters? Which is your favorite?  
><strong>_

_**Until next time**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	3. Episode 2: Foxy's Secret

_**Night** 2_

"Mike! Welcome back! I was afraid you weren't returning."

"Yeah, well Ren, I need this money." Mike knew what he was getting into, but he REALLY needed that money. Why you ask? Hell if I know.

"This night Mike, I'm entrusting you with the keys to this place." Mr. Styler threw a set of keys at Mike, which Mike fumbled and dropped to the floor. He picks them up.

"Um, thanks."

"Well Mike, as much as I'd love to stay around, I can't, I have a life!" Mr. Styler walked away to his expensive sports car. "See you in the morning Mike!" He shouted as he drove away. Mike just waved at him. Mike went into the building, locked the door, and as fast as he could ran straight for the security room. When he made it the phone rang. Mike answered it.

"Hello, Hello, Hello. It's me!"

"You!" Mike shouted "How do I stop the furry terminators?!" the phone man just said

"You don't. You just sit n' survive, trust me." Mike sighed

"Well do you have any tips for me?"

"Um... Give them a hug?" Mike hung up the phone.

"I am so doomed."

_**(On the stage)**_

"I hate birthday parties!" shouted Bonnie as he threw his guitar onto the floor.

"Oh come on now, it wasn't that bad." said Freddy.

"Not that bad? One almost threw up on me!"

"That would've been hilarious!" exclaimed Chica.

"Shut up! If that kid's disgusting inner body fluids even touched a millimeter of my body,it would've been The Bite of '87 all over again!" Freddy shook his head

"Too soon."

"What do you mean? That happened a really long time ago."said Bonnie, Chica interrupted:

"So guys, what are we doing today!" Bonnie answered:

"I'm gonna go kill Mike." Bonnie said nonchalantly and walked off.

"Oh, well have fun I guess!" shouted Chica "I'm gonna go make pizzas!" Chica walked off singing a little song, it went a little like this: "Freddy's pizza! Is the pizza! For you and me!" Freddy facepalmed

"Well, might as well get some reading done." Freddy went to the right side of the stage and opened a secret compartment that had his collection, his collection that he stole from unknowing guests. "Let's see..." Freddy picked up a copy of Of Mice and Men "Ah! This'll do." Freddy reached in his secret compartment, in there was a secret lever. He pulled it, the stage that they normally performed on flipped over to reveal a lounge chair, a fireplace already lit, Freddy's reading glasses, and an expensive pipe. Freddy sat down "Now this is living!" But as Freddy began to read, he heard... something. "What?" He tried listening closer. It sounds like a voice, one he has never heard before, it sounded like it was saying

_"Y'know, don't say s.. swears."_

"Who the? Bonnie, Chica, is that you?" Freddy asked. No reply. Freddy thought to investigate. He placed his book down and got up. He thought he heard more talking, as he got closer to Pirate's Cove the voices were louder. "Foxy? Is that you?" Foxy peaked an eye out._  
><em>

"Was what me?" he whispered

"I heard talking, coming from here."

"Preposterous. It's only me in here." Freddy was confused.

"Well ok. Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

"I'm sure." Foxy closed his curtain. Freddy scratched his head.

"Bonnie was right." he said lightly "He is a freak." Freddy went back to his chair. He began to read, but looked once more to Pirate's Cove, and smirked. "What the hell do you do all day Foxy?" Freddy said as he went back to his book.

**_(Inside Pirate's_ Cove)**

For years, people have wondered what truly happens inside this mysterious place. Well my friends, you will now know the truth. Behind the curtain is a large collection of monitors, some connected to Foxy's own personal, hidden cameras, that way he can tell when an uninvited guest is near. One monitor, the biggest one was a computer monitor. One for which Foxy can interact with the outside worlds, they don't even know he's an animatronic fox pirate. Foxy is a really big fan of playing computer games, despite one of his hands being a hook, he can still play his favorite game like a pro. That game? It's Team Fortress 2. Foxy also has a Youtube account, he whispers to his animatronic friends to hid his true voice. What's his Youtube account you ask. It's preetty popular, online Foxy take the alias of STAR_. With his account he plays with his good friend Jerma985, who doesn't even know he is a Fox pirate robot thing. This particular episode of TF2, Foxy is using a Huntsman, and making Jerma really mad. Like REALLY mad.

"I am seriously gonna go sit down on the toilet, and piss up into my face." Jerma said as he got whacked with ham. Foxy- or should I say STAR_ just laughed at his miffed friend. Well now you know the secret. I am trusting you with this information, reveal it and Foxy will come and take you away. Haha.

_**(Outside of the security**_** office)**

"Open up Mike!" shouted Bonnie as he pounded the door with his bare hand. "Come on! 1v1 me scrub! I'll wreck you!" Mike kept the door shut, like any sane person would. Bonnie felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and shouted: "What!? I'm very busy right now!" he just shouted at Chica, she was holding a pizza.

"Sorry Bonnie, I was just wondering if Mike was hungry." Chica explained

"Gimme dat!" Bonnie ate it in one bite. "Thanks for the energy Chica! Now I can bust this door down!" Bonnie punched the door as hard as he can, it didn't budge, "Ow! That... Really freakin' hurt!" Chica laughed. She turned around to see Freddy.

"Hiya Freddy!"

"Hello, come on you guys, it's almost opening time." Bonnie was shaking his hurt hand.

"I. HATE. THAT. GUY." Bonnie said, very angry as you can tell. Chica put her arm around his shoulder and said:

"Cheer up! There's always tomorrow! Come on let's go back to the stage." The three made there way to the stage, when they walked passed Pirate's Cove, Freddy could've swore he heard something, but only Freddy.

_"That is like the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my - uh Hi Youtube! How are ya?"_

"Come on Freddy." spoke Bonnie, Freddy looked one last time to Pirate's Cove, and walked away. The three got into position and it became 6 a.m.

_**(In Mike's**_** Office)**

Mike quickly left the restaurant

"Now that, was close." he said to himself. Mike saw his boss.

"Morning Mike!" Mike waved to him and threw the keys to him. Mike walked away, to plan for tomorrow night.

_**Alright, here is the next episode.**_

_**If your wondering why I made Foxy STAR_. I'm a big fan of the Star Fox series. And so I thought STAR_Foxy would be funny because of that.**_

_**If you wish to know more, go to Youtube and search "Jerma is mad pt 2" it should be the first video.**_

_**Next episode may take some time.  
><strong>_

_**Until next time**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	4. Episode 3: DING! DING!

Mike was staring at the entrance doors of Freddy's Pizza. He thought does he _really _wanna do this? I mean, killer robots isn't exactly an everyday thing, and 120 dollars a week seems like a rip off. Mike thought he should just quit. But he could't he was under contract. Maybe he could fake his death, move to Berlin and start his true dream job of being a German constrution worker named Claus Kleinschmidt.

"Mike! You're six minutes early!" Mike turned to see his boss, Ren

"I'd just though I'd get it over with."

"That's the work attitude I like to see! Anyway since you're half way done with your first week, I bring you a gift!" Gift? Mike was interested

"Oh thanks, what is it?" Ren pulled out a box and gave it to Claus- I mean Mike. Mike opened the box inside was his own personal set of keys to the establishment, a titanium flashlight that runs on uranium, and last in the box was a really cool looking hat. It had the words _"Mike Schmidt, Security Guard" _on it. Instantly all thoughts of going to Berlin were trumped, because Mike this hat will make it all worth it. He put it on, and tilted it slightly. "Many thanks!"

"No problem, well get ready for your shift!" Ren left to go do some "work", and by "work" I mean Ren is a huge pot smoker. Mike entered the building, locked it and went to his station. He pulled up his camera and saw the animatronics in his sight.

"All right you mechanical bastards." Mike turned his new hat backwards in the same style of Ash Ketchum from Pokemon, "After you." he said watching contently.

_**(On the stage)**_

Freddy stretched his arms as he yawned and said:

"These kids man, I swear they just keep getting more aggressive."

"I know! Can't they read that 'Don't touch the animatronics.' sign?" said Chica. Bonnie was walking away from the stage. "Where ya goin' Bonnie?" Freddy said

"Probably off to try to kill Mike." Bonnie turned to them

"Uh, yeah, I'm gonna give that punk what for." Bonnie said as he walked away.

"Bye Bonnie! What do you wanna do Freddy?"

"Well, I would-"

"Make pizzas? Great idea!" Chica grabbed Freddy's hand and dragged him forcefully to the kitchen.

_**(Back in Mike's office)**_

"You can't hide in the kitchen forever!" said Mike, who is assuming they're in the kitchen because that camera doesn't work, he doesn't see them, and he hears noises coming from the kitchen. The phone rang. Mike picked it up

"Hello, hello?"

"You again!?" Mike shouted

"Oh, wow, you're still here. Huh, not many people make it this far," It was silent for a few seconds. "Well I'm not implying they died, or anything like that."

"Bull! You thought I'd be dead by now!" Mike shouted "Well listen here Mr. Phone person. I am Mike Schmidt, I am the danger, I am the one who knocks, I am the law! I've got me a cool hat, that has increased my confidence seven-fold! If you think I'm gonna die tonight, or any time as a matter of fact, I have two words for ya:" Mike stopped talking for a little, and phone gentleman was not speaking either. "Suck it!" Mike slammed the phone down. "I ain't 'fraid of no ghosts... I mean animatronics." The phone started ringing again. Mike answered it "WHAT?!"

"Hey! Mike is that you?" Mike had a shocked look on his face.

"Dad?"

"Hi, Mike!" Mike's dad is your typical father, he's very Jewish, and cares for his son greatly.

"How did you get this number dad?"

"Ehhhhh, I don't really know. I just wanted to call you to congratulate you on your third night being employed!"

"Gee, many thanks dad!"

"Ehh, Mike, I want to ask a question." Mike's dad said

"What is it dad?"

"Well, I was wondering where I can find some music by Tom Petty, ehhhhhh, and the Heartbreakers." Mike thought

"Well, you know, you can buy it digitally, or you can find physical copies." Mike's dad interrupted.

"Can I get it on ehhh, Spoofy?" Mike instantly wanted to start laughing.

"Excuse me? Do you mean Spotify?"

"Oh, yeeeeah!" Mike started laughing at his father, and at Spoofy "Well Mike I thank you for the help, good luck at your new job. Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bye!" Mike's dad hung up, Mike was still laughing at Spoofy.

"Oh man, dad, you are a crack up. Mike went back to work.

_**(Back to the stage)**_

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad Freddy!" said Chica

"Not that bad? Did you see that mess we made? Someone is gonna get suspicious!"

"Relax, I'm sure Mike will just get the blame."

"No, we are not doing that to the new security guard, go clean it now!"

"But Freddy!"

"Don't throw you but's at me Chica." Chica sighed

"Fine." Chica started walking away, but took two steps forward and tripped on a floorboard that was sticking up, she face planted pretty hard. "Oh, that smarts!" Freddy walked up to her, and helped her up. "Thanks Freddy!" Chica looked at the ground, "Stupid floorboard!"

"I don't remember this being like this." Freddy said.

"Maybe Bonnie knows something." Freddy thought

"I haven't heard Bonnie all night, I mean, we would hear furious door banging and loud obnoxious screams." Freddy inspected the floorboard, and lifted it up. It was covering a secret compartment. "What the-" Freddy said

"Maybe it's pathway to adventure!" Chica lifted up the compartment cover, and saw that there were stairs that lead downstairs.

"We, don't have a downstairs." said Freddy Chica started walking the stairs.

"Let's go Freddy!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Chica."

"Come on Freddy what's the worst that could happen." Chica kept walking, Freddy shrugged, and followed her. The styairs went on for quite a while actually, but the more they kept going, they heard a sound, seeming to get louder, and louder. And then after a little more, it was clear what it was, cheering. And a lot of it too. Chica and Freddy finally made it to the bottom, there they opened a door and saw what was causing all the noise. They saw a bunch of different animatronics, all different species, gathered around in a rowdy circle, something was going on in the middle.

"What the hell?" Freddy said to himself.

"Is this a party?" Chica asked Freddy

"I don't think so." Freddy walked through the crowd, Chica followed. In the middle he saw an animatronic tiger, and an animatronic wolf, fighting. It was pretty brutal, and from the looks of it, there were no rules. The tiger animatrionic put a hard hitting uppercut straight to the wolf, he was down. An animatronic deer wearing a referee shirt came out.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! Knock out!" a bell rang three times, and the tiger put his hands up in victory

"Sabhī mahāna bāgha kī tākata patā cala jā'ēgā!" He shouted as the robot animals cheered. An animatronic Jackal came to the middle of the crowd with a mic

"Give it up for The Ultimate Tiger!" everyone, except Chica and Freddy cheered. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, the main event!" Everyone went wild. "On this side, he is the undefeated champion of the east coast, give it up for The Raging Bull himself: Mr. Sandman!" Out walked a HUGE animatronic bull, h did not look like a friendly person. He walked to middle, as everyone cheered. The bull cracked his neck and awaited his opponent. "And his opponent. The undefeated west coast champion! He is the Bot-Killer himself, give it up for Bonnie!" Freddy and Chica shouted at the same time:

"Bonnie!?" Out from the other side, they saw their friend walking out, he, as everyone else was smaller than the Sandman. Everyone also cheered for him. Both of these competitors are undefeated, so this was a match for the ages.

"I'm gonna lay you out!" shouted Bonnie

"Hey, Bonnie. Ain't it past your bedtime?" said the Sandman. The referee rang the bell, the fight was on.

"We have to stop him!" shouted Freddy.

"But I wanna see the fight!" said Chica

"No Chica! This is extremely dangerous." Freddy looked at his watch "And it's almost opening time!"

"That doesn't mean we can't cheer him on!"

"Yes it does Chica!" Bonnie and Mr. Sandman were duking it out, Mr. Sandman's punches are devestating and fast, and deadly combo for sure. But Bonnie is quick as a wabbit. Every punch the sandman tried getting in did not connect.

"Stand still!" Mr. Sandman shouted as he through a downward punch, Bonnie dodged and and punched his opponent in the face multiple times. Mr. Sandman growled furiously, he did not liked getting hit. "Time for bed!" he shouted as he threw a quick straight punch, which Bonnie ducked under and retaliated with an uppercut. Only pissing off the Sandman even more.

"Oh, this is not good!" Freddy said, "if he gets hit by just one, he will be destroyed!"

"Come on Freddy, Bonnie is undefeated! Surely he can win!" Chica said encouragingly.

"Well he has to win in 45 minutes, cause it's almost opening time!" The two kept going at it. Punching and dodging, it looked like Bonnie had this.

"Night! Night!" Said the Sandman and he threw another punch, this one was a little too fast for Bonnie and he geo rocked, but not down.

"Oh! I can't watch!" Shouted Chica, she unscrewed her eyeballs, and placed them inside of her beak." Freddy watched his watch like a hawk. The fight went on for a little longer.

"This match has to end now. Or we are gonna be late." Freddy said, Chica placed her eyes back in their sockets.

"I'll give Bonnie some encouragement! So he'll win!" Chica said. Bonnie was giving Sandman a flurry of punches then, all of a sudden. "You got this Bonnie!" He knew that voice, he turned his head to the right and saw them.

"Chica!? Fred-" He couldn't finish his friend's name because as he was looking at them Mr. Sandman landed his signature attack: 'Welcome to Dreamland' an extremely hard hitting uppercut which is almost ALWAYS an instant knock out. The deer ref came out

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!" The bell rang. "Ladies and gentlemen, your winner: Mr. Sandman!" The ref grabbed Sandman's arm to raise it in victory, but struggled, he pushed harder but it didn't budge. With all his strength the ref could not lift this massive aniamtronic's hand. Mr. Sandman then raised his hand himself, the ref still holding, so the ref was suspended is the air.

"Bonnie no!" shouted Chica.

"Good, well at least we can make it on time", Freddy picked up his friend's limp body and walked away with him

"Have you no heart Freddy?!" asked Chica

"Actually no, and neither do you." Freddy carried his friend up the stairs, and Chica followed.

_**(In Mike's office)**_

He was still laughing about the whole Spoofy incident. He looked at his watch.

"Only one minute left." Mike started getting up from his chair, he checked his cameras one last time, no one was on stage. Mike rubbed his eyes. Everyone was there, but Bonnie looked a little roughed up for some reason, but Mike didn't care. It was 6 a.m. "Another good day at work!" Mike left his office and exited the restaurant. He was really getting the hang of this!

_**Well, next chapter!**_

_**I can't really upload new chapters on weekdays because I have school, so I am busy.**_

_**I would like to address some people in the reviews. First is GreenJay12. This guy, is my little brother's best friend. My little brother helps me write this. So his friend just put a little joke in the reviews. Next is a guy named; JoeZeTroll. He has an interesting idea for a plot twist, but I already have a plot twist involving Mike planned out, but the suggestion was really cool. I may incorporate Jerma985 in a different way however.**_

_**So, that should be it, next chapter will take some time, what with school and whatnot. So until next time**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	5. Episode 4: Ask Nicely For Kritz

Mike Schmidt, with cool hat on head, flashlight in hand, and um... Mike-yness. Confidently walked into Freddy's pizzeria, completely aware of the dangers he faced. But when you survive 3 nights of something of this caliber, you are officially ready, for any and everything! Mike took his seat in his chain, and pulled up his cameras.

"Hello, my friends." he said sarcastically. "Are you ready for Mike?" Mike brought with him some magazines. His favorite issue _'Dapper Cadaver'_ He also sneaked his bottle of wine. While drinking was prohibited on the job, he felt like he deserves this. He is no animal though, he brought his own wine glass as well. Just as Mike was about to start his night the phone rang. Mike knew it could be either of two options, the mysterious phone guy, or his dad. Mike picked up the phone, exhaled out loud. Then said: "Hello?"

"Hello, hello. Hello!"

"Oh, God..." Mike said to himself.

"Hey! Is that you pal? Wow! This is extraordinary! You've made it to Thursday, congratulation!" the phone mister said

"Uh, thanks." Mike said. "Why do you keep calling?" Mike asked, the phone guy shrugged, but it was a phone call, so Mike couldn't see this. Any with a brain could realize that, but I just wanted to clarify.

"I just, y'know' want a pal to chat to." Mike rubbed the back of his neck "I don't even think I got your name friend."

"It's Mike. Mike Schmidt." he said very confidently.

"Ok Mike. My name is... Well that's not important right now, the point is now we can like talk about things we like, since we are friends. Right?"

"Well I don't know if I would say that-"

"Great! You and I are gonna get along just fine!" Mike sighed, well there goes his magazine reading and wine drinking times.

_**(On the stage)**_

Bonnie flopped face first onto the hard, cold stage floor.

"Ow..." He was still in pain from his brutal loss last night. "Dammit guys. I was winning!" Bonnie said on the floor.

"You and I need to talk about this! What the hell did we see down there?" asked Freddy. Bonnie was silent, he whispered something, but not quite audible.

"What is that? We can't hear you!" Said Chica, Bonnie spoke up

"I said: Animatronic Fight Club! Or the AFC for short."

"Why in the living hell, is it under my restaurant?" asked Freddy. Bonnie started to rise up, still sore. I mean no one can be the same once they've taken a _'Welcome to Dreamland'. _It changes you. Bonnie was up, and looked at Freddy

"Well Freddy, it's kind of a funny story. The original joint we had it at, closed down at least 5 months ago. They needed a new location. I figured this would be convenient for me."

"Bonnie, underground fight clubs are bad, m'kay?" said Chica. "Why do you fight anyways Bonnie? Why!?" asked Chica

"Hey. Have you seen these guns!" Bonnie started flexing. "The world deserves to see this!" Freddy scoffed at his friend, and Chica was almost caught staring. "Plus, this is how I get my fight money!"

"Excuse me?" Freddy interrupted. "Money? What in God's name do WE need money for?" Bonnie thought, and couldn't really think of an answer. But he hated being wrong.

"Shut up Freddy! I have my own business." Bonnie looked at Freddy and Chica "You two owe me big time! I would've won if it wasn't for little miss can't keep her mouth shut!"

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Chica said.

"Well, I don't care whether you won or lost, you gotta stop man. Ok?" Bonnie growled to himself

"But I need my revenge. Against Mr. Sandman. I can easily beat that creep." Freddy sighed.

"Perhaps, but for now I'm keeping a very close eye on you."

"More like a bear-y close eye on him!" Freddy and Bonnie slowly turned their heads to face Chica. Both of their left eyes twitched. They both pointed to the corner. "I regret nothing!" she shouted as she stood in the corner.

"Well Freddy, can I at least get Mike? I'm still a little steamed at him."

"Geez Bonnie it's been 3 days ago, don't you ever let things go?"

"Freddy. I have to work all day playing for all of those little bastard kiddies, and I only get 6 hours of rest. Simply put. I am always mad." Bonnie started walking away. Freddy walked to Chica

"Keep an eye on him will ya?"

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" Chica rushed after Bonnie. Freddy rubbed his temples, trying to ease his now forming migraine.

"Calm thoughts Freddy, calm thoughts..." he said to himself. "I need to read something." Freddy went to his personal reading station.

_**(In Pirates Cove)**_

Foxy, as STAR_ is working with Jerma on a TF2 video. STAR_ is a soldier. Jerma is a medic with the Kritzkrieg

"Jerma! Jerma, how's it going buddy? What's going on? What are you doing over here? What's up with you?"

"Just hangin' out, y'know defending the point. Waitin' for my buddy STAR to come on over."

"Hey! Looks like we got some kritz! You can come with me right now, we'll be using these kritz against enemy gamers, y'know."

"You tell me when you want me to do it."

"When I want you to do it, your gonna know, because I am going to scream."

"You're not really going to scream right?"

_**(Out side on the left side of the security office.)**_

"I just can't understand, he has to open that door at some point right?" Bonnie asked

"Well Bonnie I think-" Chica was cut off by a scream of some sorts

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell!?" Bonnie shouted

"Oh no! We've been breached!" shouted Chica "Quickly Bonnie! WE MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS!"

"... Pylons?"

_**(On the stage, where Freddy is reading)**_

"Well this book was a complete waste of my time. This has nothing to do with the color grey at all!" Freddy tossed the book overhead

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy almost falls out of his chair

"Oh what the!? Who the!?" Freddy was confused, but had an idea of where it came from.

_**(Inside Mike's office)**_

"Man, that guy sure is a windbag." Mike said to himself, after he had just finished talking with the phone person. He checked the time, it's 5:30. "Well, as long as nothing makes a sound that will spook me, I'll be fine!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike panicked out his chair, and closed the other security door on his right, just to be safe.

"What in the name of delicious, whole grain, part of a balanced breakfast, non-profitable product placed, original Frosted Flakes was that!?" Mike then looked down to see something he never saw before. A power meter. "Um, what?" He was confused, he saw he only has 6% power left. "I had limited power this whole time!? That would've been nice to know, oh I don't know, 3 days ago!" The phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, I should probably let you know, you have limited power, and you should be very conservative with it."

"Oh screw you pal!" Mike hung up. "I... am gonna die." Mike said to himself.

**_(Outside Pirate's Cove)_**

"Freddy! Did'ya hear it too?" asked Chica

"Yes I did, and there is no doubt in my mind it came from our little antisocial friend here."

"What could cause a freak like that to scream like that?" asked Bonnie. Freddy leaned in towards the curtain

"Foxy, come on out."

"I'm afraid not." his voice whispered out to his acquaintances.

"Foxy, just be straight with us. Was that scream you?"

"I uh- saw a spider."

"You can't get bitten by it though!" Freddy said, "Just let us in buddy." Nothing "Foxy I swear, I'm gonna-" _Bzzt _Darkness everywhere. "What the?"

"Woah! Someone wasted our power!" said Chica

"It must've been Mike. Which means, his door is open!" Bonnie started rushing to Mike's office, but was stopped by Freddy, who grabbed him by the ear. "Ow! What the hell man?"

"Bonnie, it's 5:58, time to get back to our places."

"Wait! I'll kill him super fast, it'll take at least 3 minutes!."

"Sorry Bonnie no dice." Freddy walked away dragging Bonnie with him, Chica followed.

"Bye Foxy!" She said, as she followed her friends.

_"10 is a number, 7 is also a number too!" _said a voice behind the curtain, Chica paid no mind.

**_(In Mike's Office)_**

"I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead!" Mike kept repeating as he frantically ran around in circles in his small office space, I mean what else are you suppose to do when death is just one, or two hallways away? While making multiple revolutions, Mike checked his watch it was 5:59. "This is the longest goddamn minute in the history of anything ever!" Mike needed a way to make the time go by faster. So he figured he'll sing a song to calm his mind, and maybe not die as fast. But what song? "Um... uh... They keep playing sad songs on the radio... and I feel like I'm so alone... on this 15-hour drive... and all the while I'll tell myself-" Mike checked his watch. 6 a.m "Yes! Oh my God!" Mike quickly made his way out of the restaurant. Once outside he started panting as if he just ran some sort of Olympic level marathon, with his hands on his knees, panting, he also snuck in a few laughs under his breath. "Phew! This will certainly be a day to remember!" Mike saw his boss

"Mike! Why it looks like you've ran to hell and back!"

"Oh, Ren, it's fine, it's just that, um, I have a new workout schedule. Doc says it's best to work during the times of 12 a.m. and 6 a.m."

"Ha! Well can't argue with that, I suppose." Ren went to open up. "I'll see you tonight Mike!" Mike said his goodbyes and walked away.

_**Ok, here we are next episode,**_

_**So a few things, one: I want to thank everybody for all the positive comments! I could have sworn this story was gonna be a hit n' miss. But you people are saying you love my story, and I'm really glad that's the case! I love to make people laugh, so I am glad you all like it. If you have an idea for an episode, characters, events, etc. you can let me know, I love getting the audience involved with the work. I do participate in improv after all.**_

_**Second: Like usual next chapter will take some time, and I feel like this episode didn't come out the way I wanted it, but I still hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**And for the whole "Kritz" thing. Just go to youtube and search: "ask nicely for kritz" it should be the first video by STAR_**_

_**So until next time**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	6. Episode 5: Chica's Friend(s)

"Last day for the week..." said Mike to himself, he adjusted his hat as he unlocked the front door's to the infernal restaurant. "I can do this. Yeah, I can!" Mike told himself, but he wondered if he was lying to himself. Walking quickly, he made his way to his office to begin his shift. There on the desk he saw a note, it was for him. Mike picked it up and it read: _"Well Mike, You're doing outstanding at this job! Not many guards seem to stick around for one full week... But you Mike, I like your working spirit! At 6 a.m. expect me at the front of door, I'll have your paycheck for you." Signed: Ren Styler (Your Boss) _Mike smirked then placed the note into his back pocket, he checked the cameras, Bonnie and Freddy were both gone. "Goddammit.. This is going to be one long night... That's what she said..."

_**(With Freddy and Bonnie)**_

"Freddy, quit following me, this is my business."

"No, I have to watch you to make sure you're not going to any more underground fight clubs." Bonnie turned to face Freddy.

"Well pal, those are only on Wednesdays, and I'm not scheduled to fight next week, so get bent." Bonnie then proceeded with making his way to Mike's office in another futile attempt to get in.

"Y'know Bonnie, it's not that I don't want you fighting like a savage, it's just we animatronics need to stick together, for the glory of entertainment. Chica and I wouldn't want to see you hurt." Bonnie turned to face Freddy.

"Thanks, I guess." Freddy let out a little smile to his bunny friend.

"Well Bonnie, I better check what Chica is up to, you know that she can be a little cuckoo at times."

"Yeah, well time to pay to ole' Mike a friendly visit, with my fists." Bonnie walked away, Freddy as well, he went looking for Chica.

_**(In the kitchen)**_

"Who's a cute little guy? Yes, you are!" who is Chica talking to you ask. Foxy of course! Just kidding. Take that shippers! Chica is actually talking to her friend: Jen. Jen is an orange Tabby cat. Chica found him (yes it's a boy) wandering around the kitchen one night, the little guy must have sneaked in one day when no one was paying attention and got locked into the restaurant. Chica found him hanging out in on of the pizza ovens, at first the little kitty was scared, but Chica soon found out she had a way with animals apparently. The two befriended each other and Chica finds some time each night to care for little Jen. She's become so effective at it that her two friends are completely clueless. She keeps the cat away from Freddy and Bonnie because she knew that outside animals are not allowed inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and Freddy being the total uptight person he is, he would quickly get rid of the cat. And Bonnie would just get rid of it to be an ass, and that's it really. "Are you hungry little guy?" The cat meowed. "Shhh! You can't let uncle Freddy hear you. Now I will prepare you the best of pizzas, with anchovies your favorite!" Chica went to the oven. "I'm so glad Freddy didn't find you that day when I brought him here to make pizzas, you've become very good at hiding Jen."

"Who's Jen?" Chica's expression went blank, and here eyes became wide, as a cold sweat hit her. She knew Freddy's voice anywhere.

"Um.. Uh.. Uhh... Gahh.." Chica couldn't form words due to the complete, she hopes Jen wasn't seen. "J- Jen, who? I don't know no Jen. Hahaha..." She laughed weakly. Freddy walked fully into the kitchen.

"Huh, I could've sworn I heard you talking to someone, is it an imaginary friend? You can tell me."

"Imaginary friend? That's ridiculous, hahaha..." She has one though.

"Well, ok, I just wanted to check on you, and..." Freddy stopped talking, Chica knew that wasn't a good sign. "What the hell." Chica was a nervous wreck on the inside, she tried keeping her composure, but she was shaking so hard, she felt her arms were going to fall off. "This... isn't suppose to be here." Game over man, Chica thought, game over. "This book is suppose to be in my... place." Chica sighed in relief loudly.

"Well Freddy, I must have grabbed it by accident, silly me. My apologies Freddy."

"No worries Chica." Freddy tucked away the book which was a copy of _I am the Messenger._ "Ok Chica I'll leave you alone now, make sure you're back at the stage on time."

"As always Freddy!"

"Great! Well bye-"

**MEOW**

Chica's metaphorical heart stopped. Freddy turned around

"Chica."

"Yes Fred-Fred?"

"The hell was that?"

"Oh, y'know, just practicing my mating call. Weesnaw."

"I don't think the chicken goes meow."

"Oh, that's not what they taught me when I was a wee little widget"

**_MEOW_**

_"Damn that cat!" _Chica whispered to herself. Freddy bent down and opened a cabinet, inside there he saw Jen.

**MEOW?**

"Chica, do you have anything to do with this?"

"Uh... Weesnaw?"

"Wrong answer." Freddy grabbed the little Tabby by the back of it's neck.

"Freddy! No! He doesn't like that!"

"Sorry Chica, y'know the rules."

"Why do you have to be like this!"

"Because Chica." Freddy stared into Chica's now tearing (they cry oil) eyes "I am the law." Freddy walked away with Jen. And Chica ran crying into the women's restroom."

_**(In Mike's Office.)**_

Mike has his left door closed, because, y'know Bonnie. The phone rang. Mike answered.

"I assume this is going to be a normal occurrence." Mike said to the phone man.

"Um... Yes?" Mike hung up. He pulled out an issue of Dapper Cadaver, put his feet up on the desk and laid back.

"Well I ain't dealing with that shit today." Mike said to himself and continued to read.

_**(In the woman's restroom. So boys? You can't read this part m'kay?)**_

Chica sobbed softly on the bathroom floor, she really grew attached to that little ball of fur Jen, and now he's gone. Chica felt an arm wrap around her shoulder to comfort her, she knew who it was. Her imaginary friend: 10 times WWE champion John Cena of course.

"Oh, hi John."

"Hey Chica, why you so down." Chica sniffled

"Well Freddy's just being mean to me. He took away Jen!" John tried to comfort her as best as he can.

"There, there. No need for oily tears." John handed her a handkerchief so she can clean out her metal nose. "Now Chica are you going to tolerate this?"

"I have to. He's the leader, his name's in the restaurant title. I'm just a dumb chicken."

"Hey! No need for that kind of talk!" John said trying to get Chica's spirits up. "Listen, I think it's time for an Attitude Adjustment."

"You really think so?"

"I know so Chica." Chica let out a small smile at John. "And always remember: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect."

"What does that mean John?"

"In time the answers will come." John hugged Chica. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to go too. You can't see me." John said as he waved his hand in front of his face and slowly disappeared. Chica got off the floor and made her way to the stage, her mental clock told her it's almost opening time.

_**(On the stage)**_

Bonnie and Freddy are already in position. Chica walks in and keeps her eyes away from Freddy. She gets into position."

_**(In Mike's**_** office.)**"3... 2... 1! Hell yeah!" Mike said as he walked out of the office. Once he exited the building, he saw Mr. Styler.

"Mike! Congratulations my boy!" They shook hands.

"Thanks Ren, I'll tell you what, this job just might kill me."

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Ren said as he laughed. "Here's your check Mike. Don't spend it all in one place." Ren handed Mike an envelope. "See you next week!"

"Of course." Mike said, the two parted ways, a little down the street, Mike decided to open his paycheck. He ripped the envelope and pulled out the paper, there it was, his pay, it glowed gloriously in the rising morning sun's light. Mike had to adjust his eyes, and focus in on much he got for the week, then he saw it. "120 dollars!? For a week!"

_**Gonna end it here because it's late and I want this chapter up.**_

_**I'm glad everyone is ennjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to upload more, but weekends is the most likely I'll upload a chapter.**_

_**So next chapter starts a new week for Mike, Oh boy. For the sake of my story let's just say that nothing happens on the weekends, ok? Ok,**_

_**I will incorporate the whole "overtime" thing though.**_

_**So next chapter should take a while, but I promise it will be golden.**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	7. Episode 6: All That Glitters

**I_ gotta say, I am particularly proud of this chapter, and you will soon see why. Have_**_ fun!_

**_ X_**

"Mike? You're 5 minutes early!"

"But of course! I need to prepare myself."

"Prepare? For what? It's not like you're going into a war zone."

"Oh, if only you knew, Ren..." Mike whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Um, nothing, off to work." Mike entered the building to prepare... for them. Mike sat down and looked at his watch. 11:57. He took a sip of some Mountain Dew and prepared himself. He brought his laptop to work to check something. "Sweet! Free Wi-Fi!"

_**(On the stage)**_

The animatronics were as still as angel statues, except they were far from angels. 11:58. Stiill dead, waiting to come alive. 11:59. Freedom is so close yet So Far Away, like a certain A7X song. Then it was time: 12:00 The split second it became 12, Chica immediately tackled Freddy down to the ground.

"Where!? Where!?" Freddy was obviously flustered, and Bonnie was confused as well. "WHERE IS HE!?" She shouted in her best Batman-esque voice .

"What are you talking about?" Freddy said being pummled.

"Jen, you jerk! Where is he? I swear if you laid one paw on him, I'll give you a beating of a lifetime!"

"Get off me Chica! He's fine! I just put him outside! Geez, Goddamn!" Chica started to get of Freddy, who rose from the ground.

"Who the hell is Jen?" asked Bonnie, who had no idea of the whole fiasco from last Friday. They aren't animate during weekends (plus just go with it).

"Only my pride and joy, and widdle ball of fun!" Chica explaned. "Now he's gone, because of him." she pointed to Freddy.

"I had to do what was necessary Chica, it's what's best for business." Freddy placed his hand on Chica, or at least tried, she pushed it off. "I'm sure he still hangs around the outside, maybe you can see him every once a while."

"Whatever.." Chica said. Freddy sighed. Bonnie then spoke.

"Well I'd rather not get involved in any of this, but Freddy."

"Yes Bonnie."

"You got something, on your hat." Bonnie pointed.

"Huh?" Freddy moved his hand and felt a piece of paper on the brim of his top hat. "What?" Freddy oped the paper.

"It's a note." Bonnie said.

"A treble clef?"

Turn it around though, there's a letter." Chica said, Freddy turned it.

"S?" Freddy turned the paper again, this time there was an actual message this time. Freddy read it aloud. _"Dear, Cousin. I am pleased to announce that I will come to restaurant to hang out with my little cousin. I know it has been really long time since you and I have had quality time. But, I promise you this will not end like last time, and we will have __plenty of good times. Sincerely, Your cousin, G. Rolland. F." _Freddy lowered the message. "Oh no..."

"Oh no? Why oh no?" Chica asked.

"You guys have never met cousin Rolland, have you." Both Bonnie and Chica shook their heads. "He can be, how do I say... Crazy at times. He's my Russian Cousin."

"Why have we never heard of him till now?" Asked Bonnie.

"Because, he's... different."

"I'm sure we can get along just fine." Said Chica.

"Nope." is all Freddy said

_**(In Mike's office)**_

Mike sat, he knew the phone was gonna ring, it was only a matter of time before it happened. Then it did, Mike let out a smirk and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Mike!" It was Mike's dad. Not the phone guy.

"Oh, hi dad, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, not much, ehhhhh, just wanted to give a call to ehh, congratulate you on your first full week at your job.

"Thanks dad, this job sure is hectic, it may even kill me!" Mike's dad laughed hard at his son's "joke"

"Well Mike, just don't get fired, let us know when it's time to make money. Ehhhhhhhhhh. Bye!"

"Bye." Mike hung up, and looked at his cameras, and saw something, something new. It was on Pirates Cove, he saw a face looking at him. "Who the hell are you?" This was Mike's actual first time seeing the pirate fox. "Goddamn, you're creepy. Please don't move."

_**(Pirate Cove)**_

Foxy was looking directly into the camera of Mike's. "You... You're hogging all the Wi-Fi... Making me lag n' shit." Foxy whispered. "I promise you, pain without end."

_**(Back on the stage)**_

Freddy paced back and forth, he doesn't want to meet cousin Rolland, the guy's a nutcase.

"I think, I won't kill Mike tonight, so I can meet this cousin of yours Freddy."

"I think it would be better if I dealt with him."

"Geez Freddy, you're acting like the guy committed murder or something." said Chica

"Oh.. Yeah, that's crazy, what? No.. That's not possible.." Freddy giggled nervously.

"So how do we know when he's here?" asked Bonnie

"COUSIN!"

"That." Freddy said. Freddy when then grabbed by his older cousin, who was just a golden, or yellow version of Freddy himself, and he gave him a big bear hug (I swear to God that was not intended...). It was bear-y surprising to him (Ok, I'll stop). Freddy thought that it was un-bear-able (I am truly sorry...) Can you even BEAR these jokes? (*shoots self* I'll just write this as a ghost from now on... Where's my Gibus?). Anyway, Freddy was losing his breath, Rolland had no idea of his own strengths. "Can't... necessarily... breathe... at the... moment." Rolland let go of his cousin,

" Sorry cousin." Rolland speaks with a very Russian accent. "I am just excited, to be with little cousin after so many years."

"Oh this exciting, new friends." said Chica. Rolland turned to face Chica and Bonnie.

"Well, well." started Rolland "Are these you're comrades cousin?"

"To a lesser extent yes."

"Asshole." said Bonnie.

"That' Bonnie, and this is Chica." Freddy said

"Where are you're hosting manners Freddy?" Chica asked. "I'll get the guest something to eat." Chica went off the kitchen. She's still upset about Jen, but she can't show do to the guest, Rolland. As she went to the kitchen she saw her imaginary friend John Cena. She talked with him as she headed towards the kitchen.

"So, Rolland. Um." Freddy was trying to make small talk with his older cousin. "How's uh, Russia?"

"Mother land is very good, I could'nt think of other place to live."

"Good, good."

"Cousin?" Rolland began

"Yes."

"I want to show you good time, how about you and I go bowling?" he asked.

"Bowling? I can't leave the restaurant Rolland."

"Ok, maybe next time."

"Well, no, because I can't leave this place."

"Cousin, would you like to go to strip club?" asked Rolland

"Excuse me?" Freddy started. "Um, I can't leave this place, y'know so I can't go to that... place."

"Ok, perhaps some other time then."

"I've already said I can't leave this place."

"Cousin, as my duties as older cousin, I am obligated to give you good time, let us go bowling."

"Um, are you deaf Rolland? I can't go anywhere."

"Ok, maybe next time."

"Rolland, what are you not understanding about the words coming out of my mouth?"

"Cousin, you and I haven't been hanging out, as cousins should. I take you to strip club. Meet nice females."

"Rolland! What is wrong with you? I don't want that, because I can't have that."

"Cousin I have plan for you."

"What is it Rolland?"

"We take restaurant."

"My restaurant? What about it."

"We take it, and turn it into strip club."

"What the hell man! This is a place for families."

"Think about money cousin."

"I don't need the money, I wouldn't be able to use it anyway."

"I know lovely foreign animatronic ladies with big ti-"

"Don't! Say, that word!"

"Ok, maybe some other time."

"No! No other time."

"Cousin, would you like to go bowling."

"Oh my fu-"

"Cousin, watch your profanity. And I will take you to lovely strip club." Freddy's left eye twitched.

"I should have brought popcorn!" said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, were you listening this whole time?" asked Freddy.

"Yup."

"Why don't you kill Mike or something."

"Not tonight Freddy." Bonnie sat on the floor, getting comfortable. Freddy sighed.

"Cousin, may I interest you in turning restaurant into bowling alley."

"Oh... My... Goddammit!"

"Perhaps I go ask security guard."

"What?"

"Be right back cousin." Rolland disappeared.

"What the hell!" Bonnie exclaimed "He can't get into Mike's office, he's too vigilant!" Freddy looked at Bonnie

"Did I mention he can teleport."

"Oh.. badass."

_**(In Mike's office.)**_

Mike was checking his forum pages on his laptop, and caching up on Youtube subscriptions. "Oh sweet! STAR_ uploaded a new video!" it was titled _' TF2: What Really Happened?'_"Before I watch this, I should check on the monsters." Mike checked his door lights first. Niothing, but he heard some sort of scraping noise, Mike shut his doors, he has enough power. Mike made a round trip with the cameras, seeing everything normal looking. Until he reached Pirate Cove, The animatronic behind the curtain, was now almost fully out, it looked it was ready to sprint or something. "You must be dangerous. Well I live life dangerously pal." Mike smirked and he put the camera down, and came face to face with Rolland.

"Mr. Guard I was wondering if you like bowling." But didn't hear a word over his loud ear piercing screams. "Ok maybe next time." Mike put his camera up, still screaming, but when he put it down, the golden creature was gone. Mike huffed and puffed, it was a traumatizing experience.

"I had my doors closed!" Mike shouted. "Who the hell was that?" Mike opened his doors to save some power, he checked the lights, nothing. He put up his camera to see Foxy still waiting. "Ok, not much time left, I am indestructible."

_**(On the stage)**_

Bonnie and Freddy were just standing idle. Then Rolland popped back in. "Cousin, the guard didn't want talk, so maybe next time."

"Rolland, are you done? Please say yes."

Rolland looked at Freddy, not saying anything, not blinking, or moving. Freddy sighed. "I think he's done."

"Cousin, would you like to go bow-"

"Pizza's ready!" Chica shouted walking back onto the stage.

"Oh thank God!" Freddy exclaimed. Chica handed the pizza to Rolland

"Here you go Rolland, enjoy!"

"Thank you chicken lady."

"Heh, It's Chica." Rolland Took the pizza and ate it all in one giant bite.

"So moist! So filling! Haha!"

"Glad you like it!" said Chica. vfeFreddy looked at his watch.

"Oh geez! Look at the time 3 minutes to opening time, looks like you will have to leave Rolland!"

"Oh, I see. Ok cousin, it was fun talking with you again, perhaps next time you would like to go bowling, or maybe visit nice strip club?" Freddy waved Rolland away.

"Bye."

"Good bye cousin." Rolland poofed away, to wherever he resides.

"Freddy, what's a strip club?" asked Chica.

"It's nothing Chica, it's nothing." The three got into position, and awaited 6 a.m.

_**(In the office)**_

Mike was watching Foxy, who didn't move, but then he finally did show some life, except the robot fox was moving back behind the curtain, it closed, and Foxy was out of sight. Mike looked at the time. "6. Damn I'm good." Mike started to leave, then memories of the golden bear came to hime. "I hope I never see that thing again." Mike left and walked down the street. "I feel like going bowling for some reason." Mike said to himself as he walked down the street.

_**And we are done!**_

_**I had way too much fun writing this chapter, hope you had fun reading it!**_

_**So, until next chapter**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	8. Episode 7: This is Halloween

_**Ignore all impossibilities that my story may contain in the future. So for the sake of this. It's Halloween. Ok? Ok. Many thanks, now go buy yourself a nicer hat. **_

Mike, early again, decided to scout the robots before hell breaks loose. He walked up to the stage and looked a the three characters. "Hey, guys." He was talking to them as if they were homiez. "Um, I just wanted you all to know, you'll never get me. Mike Schmidt. Try as you will, but know that Mike is always watching." Mike took a sniff off the air. "Woah! You guys have got some BO." he smelt a little more. "Gah, it's like a strange combination of like blood, and mucus. Disgusting. No wonder you guys are always pissed off." Mike turned around to head to his station, he looked to the Fazbear gang one more time. "Happy Halloween... you bastards." he whispered that last part, Halloween was tomorrow on Wednesday. Mike brought a bunch of things to keep him occupied for the night. He brought his laptop and charger, his Nintendo 3DS and charger, his amp for his bass guitar, and finally his toaster, for toast, obviously. What else can you toast? Nothin' but toast. Mike's favorite snack. Soon enough it was 12 a.m. Mike found outlets for all his electronic devices to keep him occupied. "As long as I conserve my power, I should be able to use these electronics of mine." Mike was saying to himself. "I did the math myself after all... who am I talking too? Oh well." Mike prepared to turn everything on. Yeah, Mike's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

_**(On the**_** stage)**

"What does he mean BO?!" asked Bonnie. "I'm a very hygienic animatronic!" Bonnie lifted up his arm and sniffed his forearm. "I smell fantastic!"

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that Bonnie." Freddy said.

"Hey guys, do you know what day it is today?" Chica asked

"Uh.. Tuesday?" said Bonnie

"Nope!" Chica said

"Um, then what?" asked Freddy.

"It's almost Halloween!" Chica shouted "That means Freddy needs to grant my wish!"

"What?"

"I wish you go and find Jen! Bring him back to his home, in the kitchen."

"Wish? I don't think that's how Halloween works."

"Sure it is! Now go get Jen, or I will seriously hurt someone." Chica was holding a wrench in her hand

"Uh, where did you get that." Bonnie asked.

"A friend of mine." She looked to her side and saw John Cena giving her a thumbs up, him being her imaginary friend, the other two didn't see him. "I'm done playin' games boy, get me my precious or I'm gonna tear you a structurally superfluous new behind."

"What is even that?"

"I wish I knew myself." she said. Bonnie walked up to Chica, effortlessly took the wrench from her, and snapped it across his knee. "Aw, that was a gift. You guys gotta learn Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect."

"Yea- no." Bonnie said.

"Chica, I'll tell you what," Freddy started. "If you manage to find that cat, by yourself, and you keep him hidden from the humans, I'll let you keep him, ok?" Chica squealed in excitement

"Thank you Freddy!"

"Your welcome, now got off my case."

"Look at the time, it is coward killing time!" Bonnie said.

"No! I have an idea!" Chica said

"What is it now?"

"Well since it's almost Halloween, let's decorate this place! Tis the season!"

"That's a Christmas saying." Freddy said "Plus we don't have decorations." Freddy can be kind of a pessimist at times. "I'd rather be reading."

"And I need to to prove to Mike that he is no god, remember he taunted us before he started his shift? He truly needs to pay."

"Come on Bonnie, have some fun once in a while." Chica said

"I do, when I beat the crap out little little men. And when I get my fight money!" Bonnie said.

"But Boooooooonnie, it'll be fuuuuuuuuun." Chica whined

"No."

"Whyyyyy nooooot." she whined again

"Because."

"Freeeeeeeeddy teeeeeell hiiiiiim soooooooomethiiiiiiiing." She whined again, like little girl. Freddy sighed.

"Fine, we'll humor you this one time."

"Oh no! I need to show that little punk he is not indestructible."

"You're gonna fail, like all the other times, now this'll be a one time thing only. Ok?" Bonnie grumbled to himself, then spoke

"Fine, I guess."

"Yay!" Chica exclamed.

"Yeah, yay." Bonnie said sarcastically.

_**(In Mike's office.)**_

"Ok, so my laptop charger goes here, my 3DS charger goes here, my amp goes here, my toaster goes here, and I don't know what this plug is for, but I ain't paying for the electricity bills!" Mike sat in his seat with his devices, checking his cameras real quick. "Nothing, good. Party time!" The phone rang. "Oh come on!" Mike reluctantly answered. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Hello! Hello! It's me Mike."

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Um, well actually I don't have much time to talk, but I just wanted to inform you with some informative information, it's some pretty valuable info."

"What, make it quick I don't have all day."

"Um, just know that the animatronics here, they become more active in complete darkness, so just remember to not run out of power."

"Oh, well thanks I guess, that is pretty helpful."

"Yeah, and try not to plug anything into outlets, it will waste your battery extremely fast." Mike wasn't paying attention though, he was trying to fight the Elite 4 on Pokemon X, he just swept the dragon Elite 4: Drasna's team with a Vanilluxe.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya."

"Alrighty then, bye." Mike hung up the phone.

"And why do people hate this ice cream pokemon? It's awesome!" Mike continued with his work. He never did check his power which was on 2%. "Wait, did he say something about dark-" ***_Swooce*_ **All the lights went out. "Oh... crap" Mike quickly fumbled out his flashlight, and adjusted his hat. He checked the time. It was 3:30 a.m. He dun goofed.

_**(Back to the stage)**_

"Ay, what just happened!?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know, but I feel significantly more alive than dead." said Freddy.

"Me too! And Mike's doors are open!"

"No we gotta finish these decorations first." Chica said.

"Hahaha! Not with this much power!" Bonnie made a dash for Mike's office.

"Bonnie! Stop!" Freddy shouted, but it was no use. Freddy and Chica chased after Bonnie. They all ran past Pirate Cove, Foxy peaked his head out and grabbed Chica as she rushed by.

"Where did the power go?" he whispered. Chica shrugged.

"I think Mike wasted it ."

"He what!? I was on a killstreak..."

"A what?"

"Oh, nothing, leave now." He let go of her and went back behind his curtain. Chica could have swore she heard Foxy utter some profanities.

_**(In Mike's office)**_

Mike frantically flashed his flashlight to both doors, he knew they were coming. "No time to be a coward, I must fight!" But on the inside Mike was terrified, who wouldn't be? He heard loud metallic steps coming from his left side, he pointed his flashlight then he saw the eyes, the bloodthirsty eyes of Bonnie. "Oh shit.."

"What was that about BO? Punk!"

"Th- They can talk?!" Mike stumbled backwards and fell to the floor as Bonnie got closer, Freddy caught up with Bonnie, and tried pulling him away, but Bonnie is far too strong, Chica came soon after as well.

"Bonnie don't do this!" Chica shouted.

"I must, it is my destiny." Mike looked at Bonnie's lifeless eyes with complete horror, this is where he dies, he thought. Bonnie got close to Mike's face. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"Please no!" Mike shouted. Bonnie pulled back then did the unthinkable.

"Your hat is STUPID!" Silence. That's all that could be heard, Mike looked at the animation with a face of complete shock and horror.

"Wh- wh- what?" Mike then ran off, sniffling to himself. He ran for the bathroom. Bonnie looked at his friends with a stupid smug look on his face.

"Heh, told you I'd give him what for."

"Dude, that wasn't cool." Freddy said

"What? He had it coming."

"Too far." Chica said.

"How?! I deserved this."

"Listen Bonnie, killing someone is one thing, but completely devastating someone's soul by insulting their favorite type of accessory is a whole other thing." Freddy said

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Go apologize."

"What!?"

"Go to him and apologize." Freddy said sternly

"You can't be serious!"

"Dead. Serious." Bonnie looked at his two friends, who were staring at him with crossed arms, and looks of disgust. Bonnie facepalmed, then sighed.

"Fine... Whatever I guess."

"Good, let's go find Mike." The three searched for him, they eventually found out he his sobbing in the girls bathroom.

"Go." Freddy said.

"This, is a load of bull." Bonnie said as he walked in. He heard he was in one of the stalls. "Um... Mike?"

"*sniff* what?"

"I, uh, I'm sorry, your hat is not stupid, I was a little ticked off that you slammed the door in my face." Mike opened the stall to see the bunny.

"You mean you didn't come to kill me on that day?"

"No we were gonna welcome you here, you are our security guard after you. Well I kinda was gonna kill you right now, after I said your hat was stupid, but not anymore." Mike sniffed.

"Apology accepted, uh.."

"Bonnie." the bunny held out his hand, "I'm Bonnie." Mike shook his hand.

"Ain't that a girl's name?" Bonnie tilted his head and twitched his right eye.

_**(3 minutes later)**_

"What's taking him so long?" Asked Freddy

"Don't ask me, I'm a female." the two then saw Bonnie walk out, holding an unconscious Mike.

"What the hell-"

"Don't ask, I'll put him back, he'll live."

"Goddammit Bonnie..." The three walked to Mike's office, which wasn't very far. Bonnie set Mike down on his chair. The three looked at all the electronics Mike plugged in. "So that's why we ran out of power." Freddy said.

"Yeah! Here's the problem." Chica started "Too many toasters!" She unplugged the toaster. "You know what they say: All toasters, toast toast!" Chica said holding up Mike's pack of bread.

"Put it back," Freddy said. "Let's get back to our spot."

"But we gotta complete the decorations!" Chica said

"We'll be quick then." Freddy said , the 3 started walking away "Is Mike fine?"

"He'll be fine." Bonnie said, "I just think he won't remember any of this in the morning. Which means he doesn't know we are actually nice guys."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be Bonnie." said Chica.

"I guess.."

_**(A significant amount of time later)**_

Mike stirred a bit then finally gained consciousness, he looked around, he was in his office. "It- It was a dream? God, my head hurts..." He looked at his watch, it was 5:59. "This is the last time I fall asleep at work" he packed his goods to leave. 6:00 a.m. As he left, he noticed the place looked a lot more Halloween decorated. "Nice decorations." Mike said to himself, and he left. "I wonder who put them up..."

_**Happy Halloween everyone! :)**_

_**So, here's a little something for Halloween.**_

_**Jesus Christ! 100 Favorites?! That's amazing, I'm so glad everyone's having a fun time reading this random ass story of me and my little brothers creating.**_

_**Some one in the reviews said that they don't know where we're going with this story, and that's the point, we aren't going anywhere, it's all just for fun :) Like a Saturday sitcom.**_

_**Well, till next time.**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	9. Episode 8: The Raven

"Man, I really feel like there was important information that I learned yesterday, but seem to have forgotten because of some sort of blunt force trauma!"

"The hell you talking about Mike?"

"Oh, nothing Ren." Mike went to go to his office, he only brought his laptop this time, so he didn't waste any power. So that means no more late night toast, unfortunatey. Mike sat down and opened his laptop whilst checking his security cameras.

_**(On the stage)**_

"Man guys, wasn't Halloween juuuuuuuuuuust PEACHY?!" Chica shouted excitedly.

"Gah! My ears!" Bonnie said "You really got to control that voice modulator of yours Chica. It really makes me irritable at night."

"Bonnie you always like that." Freddy said. "Now let's clean up this mess. Too bad these humans don't do it themselves."

"Yeah we should get a raise."

"Bonnie, we don't have any use for money." said Freddy.

"Then why was I programmed with greed in my system?" Freddy shrugged

"Programmers can be jerks sometimes." Freddy said. "So, I'll clean the party area. Bonnie you clean the side with the restrooms, and Chica go clean the other side where Pirate Cove is."

"Ok, I just hope Foxy isn't feeling murderous today."

"Why would he?" asked Freddy

"Because he's a pirate fox, that combination is just asking for trouble." Chica said with crossed arms.

"I'm sure Foxy will not attempt to kill you." Freddy thought for a bit, "However if he does, don't fret we have spare parts in the back,"

"That's reassuring! Thanks Freddy!" Chica went off to clean her side of the restaurant.

"I don't have to enter the girls' bathroom do I?"

"Yes Bonnie, you do."

"You must get some sort of sick pleasure from all of this don't you?"

"Go Bonnie." Freddy pointed. Bonnie walked off grumbling to himself. Freddy went to clean his section.

_**(In Mike's office)**_

_"He's trying to find out what life is!" _said a certain Youtuber, named STAR_, playing a game called Team Fortress 2, using an Ubersaw to taint kill a confused sniper. Mike let out a hearty laugh.

"Woo, that STAR_ fella sure is a riot! Man I'd love to meet him in real life someday." Mike thought about this impossibility. "Nah! He probably live in Spain, or something ridiculous."Mike went back to observing the video. "I should check the crew, see what their up too." Mike pulled up his cameras to check all the animatronics, seeing as how none of them were near Mike, he relaxed a little bit, but not too much, he can still be killed. (Or that's what he thinks, remember he lost memories of nice Bonnie, because he punched him). Mike continued to watch STAR_, when, you guessed it, the phone rang! "Oh,son of a-" Mike answered, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Hey Mike!"

"Oh hi dad, don't you have anything better to do than call me this late?"

"Ehhhh, not really Mike."

"Well, what can I help you with."

"Eh Mike, I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it dad?"

"Did you know that raven are ehhhhh, one of the smartest animals in the world?"

"Ravens? What?"

"Yeah! Almost like dolphins and ehhhhh chimpanzees!"

"Oh, that's interesting, I guess." Mike said that last part silently.

"Ok, Mike I 'll let you get back to work. Ehhhhhh, bye!" Mike's dad hung up.

"My dad, is weird." Mike said to himself. As he was about to go back to watching _TF2: Taunt Kill Bullies_, suddenly giant flying sheep! Actually the phone rang again. "Hello, dad?"

"No this is Rolland! I call gentlemen's hotline to speak with lovely ladies!"

"Wait, what?"

"How many rubles per hour will it be?"

"Um, I think you have the wrong number." Mike said

"Oh, my bad, I must have pressed wrong numbers, ok maybe next time. Now I will find the real hotline, but first I must go to Bulgaria for foreign dance classes. It is the forbidden dance!" Mike hung up.

"Freak." Mike said as he went back to watching Youtube.

_**(Near Pirate's Cove)**_

Chica was walking towards Pirate Cove, cleaning up any Halloween related things. She was singing a little song to herself. It went a little like this: "_This is our decision to live fast and die young. We've got the vision, now let's have some fun. Yeah it's overwhelming, but what else can we do? Get jobs in offices and wake up for the morning commute? Forget about our mothers and our friends. We were fated to pretend."_

"Hey" a voice whispered, Chica looked over to the curtain covering Pirate Cove, all that was visible was one of Foxy's eyes. "I like that song." He whispered.

"Oh, well I just heard the humans play it today, it's quite catchy."

"Hey, uh Chica right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Oh, um, have you seen my, uh, acquaintance around here?"

"Um, no I don't think so Foxy, why?" Chica asked with curiosity.

"Oh, well I just need him back here." He whispered. "Let me know if you see em." Foxy went back behind his curtain.

"I wonder who Foxy's friend is." Chica said as she continued her duties.

_**(In the Female's bathroom)**_

"This is no place for manly man like myself!" said Bonnie to himself. "Whose idea was it to decorate the bathrooms in the first place anyway?" Bonnie continued to pick up random Halloween props in the bathroom for the female kind of human.

_**(In the party area, with Freddy.)**_

Freddy was cleaning up all the tables, making them look like before. As Freddy worked, he heard something. "Now what could this possibly be this time?" Freddy walked over to the source of the noise. "Chica didn't actually find that pest did she?" Freddy walked over to the stage curtain. He pulled it back expecting to see Jen, the cat, but was greeted to something much more relevant, something that is the color black popped out and started flapping all over the place "What the hell?!" said Freddy as he flailed backwards trying to get it away from him. "Bird! Kill it! Kill it! It's evil!" Bonnie and Chica came running in from where they were

"Freddy what's wrong?" asked Bonnie

"That!" Freddy pointed to the bird, that was circling above.

"Oh this bad!" said Chica "What evil, malice, deceptive, conniving beast is that?"

"I think it's a crow." said Bonnie.

"It might be a raven, actually."

"Guys, stop being so racist, it's probably an African American dove!" The two turned their heads to Chica and simultaneously face-palmed

"Well, it needs to go. Bird are nothing but pure evil!" said Freddy

"Hey! I take offense to that!" said Chica

"Oh, sorry."

"All right Freddy, I can handle this." spoke Bonnie with confidence. "Now do we own a comedically large ladder?"

"I believe there's one in the back, for just such an occasion!" Said Chica as she walked off.

"Guys, where do you get such random crap?"

"I don't know Freddy, just roll with it."

"I'm back with the ladder!" Chica set it up. "Ok, Bonnie good luck." Bonnie let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't need luck!" Bonnie began to climb the ladder.

"He's so brave, isn't he?" Freddy scoffed at Chica's comment. Bonnie was now half way up the ladder, and the two watched from bellow.

"I'm gonna get you little bird bastard." The two watched carefully, but then a third person appeared, someone only Chica could see. Bah gawd! It's John Cena!

"Hey Chica, what's happening?"

"Oh Bonnie's climbing a ladder."

"A ladder? Is this a Money in the Bank match?"

"A what?"

"Don't worry, I got this!" John proceeded to take his green shirt off, and tossed his baseball cap to the side, he then walked up to the ladder.

"No John! Don't do it!" Chica shouted

"Who are talking to?" Freddy asked

"I can't watch!" Chica covered her eyes, John proceeded to push the ladder down. Bonnie felt it teetering.

"Well, goddamn..." Were the last words Bonnie said as he crashed landed onto a wooden table. "Who put a table right here, at this exact location!?" He said as he lay on the floor, in pain. Freddy and Chica walked to Bonnie.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" asked Freddy

"I don't know, but I am in pain." Bonnie looked towards the ceiling. "At least the bird is gone, I think."

"We'll deal with it later, it's almost 6." Freddy dragged Bonnie to the stage.

"What about the table?" asked Chica

"Let the humans figure it out. We cleaned up the Halloween stuff anyway." The three got into position.

_**(At Pirate's Cove)**_

Foxy had one eye peeking out of the curtain, then he saw the raven fly by. "Ah! There you are!" Foxy put out his hook, the raven landed on his hook, which Foxy pulled back in. "I was looking everywhere for you. Don't fly off again ok, Xavier?" The bird pecked the pirate fox's hook, which indicates an 'ok' "Ok then Good night matey."

_**(In Mike's office)**_

_"I'm gonna play Team Fortress 2 as... The pirate spy!" _Mike laughed out loud. "Oh, Jerma, you and STAR_ so funny!" Mike checked the time. "Woah! 6:01? Time is fun when you're having flies... Wait..." Mike got up to leave. So he can, you know leave, and go home. Where does he live you ask? I don't really know, but I'm sure it's bear-y nice :D

_**This episode is dedicated to my new cockatoo I got 2 days ago named Necklace (he always chews on my necklace when chilling on my shoulder.)**_

_**So anyway, next chapter will take time (as per usual).**_

_**So until next time.**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	10. Episode 9: Seeing Double

Mike entered his office, and took the phone off the switch hook, to avoid any unwanted calls.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before." Mike said to himself as he started up his laptop, but first he checked his cameras to see where his robot homiez be at. "Ok, I'm good." Mike started his shift.

_**(On the stage)**_

The animatronics came to life, like they always do... at night.

"Who's the genius-head to push down the ladder, while I was climbing it?! I could've been severely damaged!" Bonnie looked at Chica "Was it you?"

"Wha- Of course not! It was-" Chica stopped mid-sentence.

"Who was it?"

"I would tell you, but Bonnie." she stopped for a sec, then she waved her hand in front of her face. "You can't see him."

"Now what in the name of animatronic-Jesus is that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asked. Chica just stuttered, not really forming any coherent sentences. That's when Freddy stepped in.

"Guys, it's no use arguing. What happened happened, ok?" Bonnie looked at Freddy.

"Freddy..." Bonnie started "Buddy, pal, mi hombre..." Bonnie paused a little, then. "I am getting seriously pissed off!"

"Why Bonnie?"

"I... don't... know!" Bonnie punched the wall. "That hole was always there."

"Whatever you say Bonnie." Said Chica. The three then heard walking, someone was physically walking nearby them, a most rare occurrence.

"What, who-" said Freddy

"Who dares walk in the presence of Bonnie!" said Bonnie.

"You talk third person now?" asked Freddy

"Bonnie will have none of thine shite, Freddy!" Freddy just backed up

"Since when did we hire another Freddy, Freddy?" asked Chica

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" Freddy asked, Chica pointed to a shadowy figure, the one who was walking, the silhouette resembled Freddy's head, on a human body.

"Wha?! Impostor!" Freddy shouted. "Bonnie! Grab the pain stick!"

"You mean the pool cue in the back?"

"Go get it!" Bonnie walked off, Chica followed. Freddy just watched the impostor and intruder. The suspect started walking towards the bathrooms, and down the hall. The hall that leads to Mike's right hand side of the office. Freddy waited for his stick, and watched intently.

_**(In Mike's Office)**_

_"I'm going to kill you."_

_"You're going to what?"_

_"I'm going to kill you!"_

_"Over what?"_

_"The poop on the wall!"_

Mike laughed out loud at the completely immature humor of Arin and Danny, teh Goom Gramps. Mike checked his cameras in between episodes, but he was fine. Then:

_"So give me the drug! Keep me alive! Give me what's left of my life, don't let me go. Whoa!" _Mike obviously jumped at this sudden singing, but he soon realized it was just the chorus for "Injection"by "Rise Against" his ringtone for his phone. _"Pull this plug! Let me breath! On my own I'm finally free, don't let me go. Whoa!" _Mike checked the caller ID on his iPhone, it said 'Unknown" Mike wondered what it was. "Probably just some stupid jerk trying to sell me stuff I don't want, or Jamie, trying to play a prank on me." Jamie is Mike's best friend from high school. Him, Mike, and a third friend named Aaron are in a Primus cover band called Kris Krinkle. Mike is the bassiest and singer, Jamie is on guitar and Aaron plays drums. Anyway, Mike answered the phone, and put it up to his ear and said "Hello?"

"Hello? Hello, hello." Mike almost dropped his phone in shock, it was him! "Hey Mike, uh, how are you doing?"

"H- How h- How." Mike stuttered, he did not want, or expect a call from the phone guy. "How in the hell did you get this number!?"

"Uh, well I noticed that your phone was not taking calls, so I'd just thought I'll call your cell phone."

"Yes, but how did you get this number?" Mike asked with curiosity.

"Um, y'know. Things and stuff."

"That's not very specific." Mike said.

"Yeah, so anyway, I just want to inform you that-"

"No! Listen! How did you get my cell number?!"

"... I Googled it. AAAAAAAAAny way. You will probably be visited by-" Mike hung up, and turned powered off his phone device, then made a mental note to change his phone number. He sighed out loud, then went back to his videos. Then he heard footsteps coming from the right side hallway. Mike peeked his head out of his hallway and saw no one. "Must be hearing things." As Mike continued his videos he still heard something moving towards him, after a while, it stopped. Mike paused his video and pressed the button for the light on the right side. And there he saw Freddy Fazbear, grinning menacingly right at him with evil intentions in his eyes. Mike let out a scream, and quickly pushed the door button. Mike huffed and puffed as his heart raced. He looked back at the robot bear's face and it appeared to be laughing, at him. Mike couldn't hear it though, his office was sound proof. The next thing the bear was put his... strangely human looking hands on his head, he slowly pulled off his own head! Mike thought he was going to reveal his metal endoskeleton. Mike watched, genuinely scared right now, then he saw what was under the Freddy. It was... a man? He was grinning a huge grin, and breaking into laughs as well. Mike looked in confusion. The man knocked on his window, implying he wanted to be let in. Mike thought no way at first, but then he thought 2 things. 1. This man is gonna be in trouble for breaking and entering, so he should apprehend him, he IS a security guard after all. and 2. The animatronics can kill him. And Mike doesn't want any blood to be on his hands. Mike opened the door for the man.

"Oh man! You should have seen th- the look." He couldn't talk straight since he was laughing so much "the look on y- your- your face!" He broke out into a laughing fit, his laugh was quite contagious, but Mike is not in a laughing mood. The man was a white man with a thin face, and short combed over brown hair. He was wearing a blue tank top, jeans, and some white tennis shoes.

"Who are you?" Mike asked, not really happy about the man's prank.

"Oh sorry, that was just too funny." the man gained his composure back, and spoke. "My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Ok. Jerry. What the hell are you doing in here, with a Freddy mask no less?" Jeremy placed his mask on Mike's desk and put on a blue ball-cap.

"I was just checking up on you. I just to work here, when it was a lot more fancy looking and there was more money in the budget." Jeremy looked around the office. "I was a security guard like you, except my office was bigger, and I didn't have any doors. Huh, lucky you, at least you get to lock the bastards out amirite?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the-"

"Animatronics? Yes that's exactly what I mean. Some of those sons of bitches even tried swoocing in through the vents. They would just swooce right in!" he said using hand gestures as he spoke. "That's what this baby was for." he said as he patted the Freddy Fazbear mask.

"You used this? To protect yourself?" Mike asked

"Hell yeah man. They would think I was a friendly robot, and just walk on by." Jeremy said, reminiscing. "Good times, good times."

"Good times?!" Mike shouted a little too loud. "You think this is like, a- a game?"

"Yes. And I should know a lot about games seeing as how I play them on Youtube for a living." He said with a different sounding voice.

"Woah, your voice completely changed."

"Oh yeah." he put on a sophisticated British voice "I do a little voice acting as well."

"Awesome! Now that I think about it, you sound familiar. What's your youtube channel?" Mike asked

"Well, I'll do my intro see if you recognize me now." Mike nodded. Jeremy cleared his throat then said: "Hello everyone. Jerma here-"

"No fricken way!" Mike shouted really load.

"Geez!" Jeremy rubbed his ears "That was one of the biggest reactions I've ever gotten."

"Holly crap, oh my god! Are you for real?" Jeremy nodded. "Oh, I'm a huge fan Mr. Jerma sir. The pirate spy!" Mike laughed out louad

"Heh, that was one of my favorite moments."

"Jerma, so you used to work for this dump?"

"Well, like I said when it was a lot more fancier, and the animatronics looked a lot more kid friendly."

"What made you wanna stop by?" Jerma shrugged.

"Memories, I suppose. It was really hectic when I worked here. Are the animatronics out for you?" Mike nodded "Well you have doors, so you don't my Freddy mask."

"I don't need it anyway, I'm invincible, and those jerks know it."

"Heh, what ever you say, uh-"

"Mike. Mike Schmidt." they shook hands.

"So Mike how do you keep yourself occupied?"

"I use my laptop here, theres free Wi-Fi here." Jerma looked at his laptop.

"You got steam?"

"Uh, yes." Jerma grinned, then he said, in a really silly voice.

"You wanna play some Team Fortress 2 and bakestaybe some fools?" Mike smiled

"Hell yeah!" Mike scooted over for his new pal, Jerma. He booted up the game.

_**(On the stage)**_

"Finally! It took you long enough!" Freddy said. Bonnie handed him the pool cue.

"Here's your pain stick." Bonnie tossed it to him. Freddy started walking to where the impostor went. Bonnie, and Chica followed. They reached Mike's office, but the door was closed. Freddy looked through the window, and saw the Freddy head on the desk. "Huh, looks like Mike took care of the impostor." Freddy lowered his stick. "But, last time I checked there was only one Mike."

"What?" Bonnie and Chica both asked in unison. Chica looked through first.

"Oh yeah! Two Mikes!" Bonnie pushed her out of the way.

"Which means twice the bloodbath!" he shouted with an evil grin.

"Guys. leave them alone, we wanted my impostor, but it looks like that problem is solved." Freddy looked at his watch, "Let's get back to the stage eh?"

"Sure thing Freddy!" Chica said.

"Not yet, I gotta wait for them to open the door." Bonnie said.

"No, come on." Freddy grabbed Bonnie and dragged him off.

"Oh come on!" Bonnie said as he was dragged away from the door.

"Let's go." Freddy said, and Chica just hummed a little tune. They walked to the stage.

_**(In Mike's Office)**_

"Hey look at that! My buddy STAR_ is online!" Jerma said.

"Ask him to join our game! I want to talk to him, I'm a huge fan of you both." Mike said

"Uh, looks like he is currently playing Far Cry 4, he's probably making a video, I don't want to bother him right now. Perhaps next time." Mike was obviously upset, but that's fine he was sitting next to THE Jerma985 playing TF2 with him, it can't get better than that, unless STAR_ was there. Mike looked at his clock.

"Aw. Closing time." Mike said with disappointment.

"Hey, no problem I'll just stop by some other time, maybe next week"

"Yeah! Sounds good pal... We are pals right?"

"Sure thing Mike. Jerma got up and picked up his Freddy mask. "Well I'm gonna be leaving now." Jerema opened the door, and walked off. "See ya Mike."

"Bye Jerma!" He was then out of sight. Mike began to pack his stuff.

_**(On the stage)**_

5:59

Jeremy walked towards the exit, but quickly took a look at the old looking animatronics on the stage. "I wonder if you guys are the same ones that tried to kill me, all that time ago." They didn't move "Well, I'm outta here." Jeremy, Jerma, put on his Freddy mask as he left. It was the last thing Freddy saw before 6 o'clock came.

_**(A little later)**_

Mike left the restaurant, and decided to turn his phone back on. He had 17 missed calls from 'Unknown', phone guy, and a text message from Jamie. It said: _'Hey band practice at my place fgt. 2 p.m. Bring beer and pizza.' _Mike smiled, he made his way to his house to pick up his Carl Thompson bass guitar, and the beer and pizza. He wondered if he should tell his pals that he met THE Jerma985, but then thought 'Nah' They already think he's crazy because of his 'living animatronics' story. Mike knew he shouldv'e never told them about that.

_**All done!**_

_**OK, I wanted to get this chapter up sooner than this, but I had to go to the E.R. because my jaw locked, and I couldn't get it back to position. They had to sedate me and everything. Plus my friends and I had a little "Pre-Thanksgiving Thanksgiving" and it was really hard to eat chicken and waffles with a recovering jaw.**_

_**So anyway. For next chapter. I wanna try something. I've mentioned before that I like to incorporate the readers in my stories, so I wanna tray something. I want to have a little contest ! Winner gets their episode posted in the next chapter.**_

_**Here are the rules:**_

_**-You have to PM me your episode**_

_**-No altering set character personalities**_

_**-No shipping**_

_**-Don't do a reveal Foxy's secret episode, I wanna do that**_

_**-No M rated content**_

_**-Absolutely no OC's**_

_**-Title your episode**_

_**-Judging will be done by me and my little brother, the one we like the best will be posted as Episode 10 (This is like a nice 10th episode milestone thing, don't you think?)**_

_**-Minimum 1k words**_

_**-No need to worry about spelling, me and my bro will spell check (if you win)**_

_**-Have fun with it, I know I do!**_

_**And if you think that I'm doing this because I'm lazy, that would be incorrect. I have the next 3 episode ideas already planned out :) So if you wanna have a go at it just PM me your episode with the subject titled: "Contest". I'll wait a few weeks, to see if I get some takers. If I get no more then like 4 or 5. Then maybe I'll just do this at some other time. So let loose your wild side! Well, a little, anyone who breaks the above rules will be, unfortunately, disqualified. So I hope this works out :)**_

_**Well in any case, I guess I'm actually doing this... Huh? Can't wait to see what you people come up with. :)**_

_**Also Primus. Look up "Hamburger Train" to see how Mike's bass skills would be, and "Wynona's Big Brown Beaver" is another Primus song that contains singing. One of their best I think.**_

_**Peace!**_

_**-D.K. **_


End file.
